


Prescription Refill

by dykemoons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Medical Examination, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Medical Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemoons/pseuds/dykemoons
Summary: After joining Coulson's SHIELD team on The Bus, Skye gets an exam from Simmons, and has to ask for her help to get the medications she needs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Prescription Refill

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Season 1 Episode 1. Skye/Daisy is trans and worries about having to disclose to Simmons in order to get her hormones. Hints at Skye's fear of potential transphobia, does not contain any actual transphobia.
> 
> Also includes Skye getting her blood drawn as apart of the exam, but I kept the detail on that as light as possible.

“Alright, Skye, deep breath in...deep breath out...in...out...in....and out.” Jemma pulled the stethoscope off Skye’s back and walked back to the table to write down the numbers. “Heart rate is a little high, but you seem otherwise healthy so I doubt that’s a problem. Are you feeling okay right now?”

“Sorry.” Skye said as she buttoned her shirt back up. “I’m just...nervous. It's probably just that.”

“Oh. Well I know we’ve just met, but I promise I’m a professional and you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Its not you, I promise.” Skye looked up, hoping she hadn’t offended her new friend. “You’re great, really. I just have a bad history with...doctors.”

Which was true, though not the only reason Skye’s heart was racing. She had loved the past few days as a new member of the SHIELD team, and their fancy plane had a bed for her to sleep in for the first time in years. Her enjoyment of her new situation made it all the more nerve wracking when Coulson had told her to report to the medbay for a general wellness check-up from Jemma.

And there was the issue of her current supply running low. She’d been getting close to needing a refill before the mess with SHIELD had started, and now that she was no longer in LA, traveling the world in a massive plane, her previous supplier was probably not going to work. 

Skye’s stomach began to swirl on her walk over. She couldn’t have had even a little more time with her new friends before this ruined everything? It hadn’t been too much of an issue when she lived in a van and communicated entirely over the internet, but now she was living with five other people in close quarters, with no way of knowing how they’d feel about her. 

Her only hope was that Jemma would be able to help her out. Skye thought Jemma seemed understanding enough, though that just made her more nervous. Jemma had been quick to befriend her in the past couple days, and Skye was excited to finally have a girl her own age for a friend. She also couldn’t help herself from thinking about how cute Jemma was, though she figured there wouldn’t be any fraternizing allowed between teammates anyways. But she didn’t want anything to mess up her new friendship, so having to out herself to Jemma was not an enticing prospect. 

“Well, I’m afraid this next bit isn’t likely to make you feel more at ease.” Jemma turned back to the exam table holding a syringe. “I’m going to need a blood sample. It's standard for a first exam like this.”

Skye shrugged and began rolling up her sleeve. “I’m actually pretty cool about needles.” 

“Huh. You are quite the character aren’t you?” Jemma said with a smile. She walked over to Skye and began sanitizing the inside of Skye’s elbow. 

Skye took a deep breath and readied herself.  _ No use putting it off _ , she thought. 

“Soooo, uh, Jemma.” Skye said, trying to keep her voice even as Jemma drew the blood sample. “If I had some medication that I needed, like a prescription, would I be able to get that on the plane?”

“Of course!” Jemma put a bandaid on Skye’s arm and moved back to label the sample. “A few people on this plane have medications, and I handle them as the medical officer. Just let me know what you need and I can request it as a part of our regular supplies for The Bus. Do you have the prescription forms?”

“Um…” Skye tried to figure out how to proceed. “Well it wasn’t an official prescription, per se. But it's very, very important. I’ve been taking it for a few years now.”

Jemma gave her a sly smile. “That’s understandable, you were living in a van. If it's something you need, then its probably good you’re here. SHIELD can get whatever you need easier than the black market.”

Skye let out a knowing laugh. “That’s for sure.”

Jemma placed the sample in the fridge for later testing. She turned back to face Skye and leaned against the counter. “So. what medications have you been taking?”

“Uh, well, its just two. Together.” Skye cleared her throat. “I take Spironolactone and Estradiol.”

Skye looked at Jemma, keeping her own face rigid as she waited for Jemma to react. It took only a moment for her to add it together.

“Oh. Oh. Okay, so that means…”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Okay, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Jemma reached over to her notes and began writing down the medications, trying to mask her surprise to avoid making Skye feel bad. “If you’ve been self medicating, have you ever had your hormone levels checked?”

Skye was almost taken aback at the clinical response. “Um, no. I’ve just kinda been doing my best.” 

“Well I can read up on the science tonight, and use that blood sample to figure out what dosage would be good for you.”

Skye breathed a sigh of relief. “That would be amazing. Thank you, Jemma, really.”

“Your welcome. And, Skye?” Jemma let her clinical tone drop a bit, trying to be a bit warmer. 

“Yeah?”

“Your medical files are private, or at least need-to-know. So no one needs to know anything you don’t want them to.”

“What about Coulson?”

“Coulson just needs to know that you’re fit and healthy enough to train. And you are. Though Coulson is a good man, so I imagine he’d be okay if you ever want to tell him.” 

Jemma saw the tension release from Skye’s shoulders. “Okay. What about SHIELD, though? Do they have any...policies?”

Jemma took a moment to think. “I can’t say I know. It's possible. But your file is entirely what you’ve told us, and from what I’ve heard we can’t even track a birth certificate on you, so there’s nothing to note it besides the prescriptions, which mostly stay between us. Like I said, need-to-know.”

Skye was so relieved she thought she might cry. This was always a gamble, and Jemma had been better than she could've hoped. “Thank you, Jemma.” was all she could manage.

Jemma smiled warmly back at her. Looking down at her notes, Jemma had another thought and looked back to Skye awkwardly.

“Um, Skye, I’m sorry, but I take it from the Spiro that you, um, haven’t had any...operations?”

Skye grimaced at this always-unfortunate topic of conversation. “Uh, yeah, nope. Unfortunately I’ve still got all the, uh, original equipment.”

“Okay. I only ask because if you’re going to be doing combat training, you’ll probably want some protection, just in case.”

Skye’s eyes went wide as she considered the skills she’d seen May and Ward exhibit, and considered the danger of a misplaced hit. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“Okay, good. I can requisition you one. What size do you wear?”

Skye’s face twisted in confusion. “I don’t...I’ve never...I have no way of knowing how cup sizes work. Or. Not those cup sizes anyway.” Skye looked at the floor and instinctively adjusted her bra straps.

“Right. Right. I’m sorry.” Jemma mentally kicked herself for accidentally asking that. “I’ll order a few and you can pick what works best.” 

“Okay. Good.” Skye couldn’t help a small chuckle. 

“Well, I think that’s all for this exam.” Jemma said, trying to push forward. “Unless you have anything else, you’re free to go and I’ll tell Coulson you’re ready to start training.”

Skye smiled wide and stood up, walking towards the door. “Great. Thanks, Jemma.” Before she got to the door, Skye stopped and turned back.

“Hey. Jemma.” Skye moved closer and wrapped her arms around Jemma. “Thank you.” 

Jemma was briefly startled by the hug, but quickly settled in, putting her arms around Skye’s back, feeling her new friend hold her close. “Of course, Skye.”   
  


Skye pulled back almost just as quick, embarrassed at her brief moment of emotion. “Okay. See ya.” Skye gave Jemma a little wave and walked out the door. 

  
  


As Skye collapsed onto her bunk, she let out another long breath of relief and wiped the beginnings of tears that had started to well up. She still wasn’t sure about joining SHIELD, but the longer she was here, the more it started to feel like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been through transition myself yet, but I tried to make the few references to actual medications/transition medical care as accurate as I know. I apologize if anything is inaccurate.


End file.
